Death Note: A Wammy's House Story
by Aimeze
Summary: E. The fifth letter of the alphabet and currently is ranked fifth at Wammy's. E doesn't stand for 'easy'.
1. Chapter 1

In a moment my clothes snap in the wind, as I try to curl tighter into a hedgehog-replicated ball. A low whistle echoes throughout my small room; it screams death to my sensitive ears, giving me no hope for what is inevitable.

_"Evan." _My father's cold voice rings from my doorway.

"Yes?" I timidly question. Taking a peek from under my long fringe, which was now an opaque veil reaching down to my cheeks.

"Up!" He shouts, pulling me up from my arm and tossing my form across the room. "Tst tst... We can't have your hair being that long, can we?" He mockingly questions, an obvious glint shining in his eyes.

Training my eyes to my small feet I reply with a: "no, sir."

With an air of superiority my father- whom I wish I had no relation to- reveals a pair of dirty silver-plated scissors. If at all possible, I bow my head further in shame, letting him roughly cut chunks out of my hair.

"Ah, you look much better." He claps his hand on my shoulder forcing me to walk towards the dusty mirror. "_Come on, boy! Look at what your father has done for you!_"He demands loudly, growling in frustration.

It's at times like these that I wish I could rebel against him, tell him "no" whilst punching him in the face- later followed by skipping happily into the sunset.

As if weighing a ton my head slowly lifts, meeting the eyes of the child trapped behind the glass in a parallel universe. Their eyes dull and lifeless, once pleading with desperation for a miracle to happen...Now given up all hope.

"May I go out to the park?" I quietly inquire, twirling my thumbs in nervous circles.

"No." Giving my slap around the back of my head I quickly shed a tear. "I need you to stay here, boy! Surely you don't people to see you, do you?" He snarled ferociously; baring his yellowed teeth at me.

Pressing my back against the wall I use it as a leverage to stand up. "Why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm an alien!" I exclaim. "In fact, you're the reason I look like _this._" I add gesturing to myself.

"Why you-" _Punch._ His knuckles crack in a sickening manner against my jaw, no doubt causing a bruise to re-form since last time.

Raising his hand to inflict more pain upon me, he suddenly stops. Dropping to the floor. "I believe we've caught our criminal." An elder man states into his phone, smiling at me. "No. I just tased him." He said to the person on the other end of the phone, "yes. The police should be arriving momentarily."

Pocketing away his phone he walked over to me, kneeling down to where I had been left. "There, there little one. I won't hurt you." He gently spoke, presenting his hand out towards me. "Do you wish to come with me?"

"Yes." I meekly speak, placing my smaller, bruised hand in his.

* * *

"This will be your temporary resistance, as the main house is in England." He smiled softly, opening the door of a hotel room. "L?" He called.

"Yes Watari? Who is this?" He mumbles in confusion, running a hand through his wild, silky hair.

_Watari_ looks down to me, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Erm-I... I don't know." I glumly spoke, hanging my head.

L took my wrist and lead me to one of the sofas, sitting with a folded posture- crouched- and turned to look at me. "Well, how about telling us your name?"

At that moment to Sahara desert decided to move location my mouth. Of course I knew my name, it's just I was always afraid of it; names hold great important to a person and mine was treated as though it never existed.

"Evan-"

"Evan?" L asked, narrowing his large eyes at me.

Shaking my head in turn I choke out a _no_. "My father only called me that, Evan, the disgraceful son. I never was his son. I never will be, he hurt me, cut my hair and dressed me in these clothes. I never was his son... As I'm a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

History is full of iconic names and faces, none of which are forgotten- despite how they're remembered, they're not forgotten. My name could've been known, my identity would've followed with it.

"I'm sorry." L tenderly spoke. "You know you can always come up with a new name to go-by?"

My head shot up "I c-can?"

He simply nodded, confirming all of the thoughts swimming in my head. "Elise." I supposed, testing the waters with my new name.

"Elise? Hmm... Yes, that is rather a lovely name." L agreed, taking a sip out of his tea.

As if noticing me ogle his drink he hands a mug over to me. "Thank you." I spoke, titling the mug back at a 75 degree angle. The pasty texture filled my mouth, hinting that there could have been tea in the sugar-filled cup. "It's" I cough loudly, struggling to swallow this concoction. "Very sweet."

"Yes I do apologise, not many are accustomed to my _preferences_\- if you will." He mused, plucking a strawberry from the top of a chocolate cake. "I believe sugar helps me to think." L elaborated.

"I see. How long are we here for?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. Our work here is done and I don't like to stay in one place longer than necessary." L dismissed, waving his hand. "You should sleep, Elise. I'll wake you up."

I didn't know where he was referring to when he said that, so I did my usual process of curling myself into a ball, to find the darkness waiting for me.

* * *

"Elise?" A male voice whispered, tapping my shoulders with light force.

"Hmmnn.." I drowsily mumble in turn. Finding more warmth when I held my arms around myself tighter.

The voice let out an irritated sigh before attempting to wake me from my slumber once more. "Elise? We need to leave."

At the word _leave _I promptly spring from my hibernation form, looking expectantly at L- who was standing over me.

"Leave?" I smile. "As in, leave here? Forever?"

Placing a thumb to his pale lips he mumbled a "Yes."

"Where am I going? I have nowhere-"

"Wammy's House. It's an orphanage in Winchester, England." L cut me off, turning to look out of the window.

My smile slightly faltered at that, it wasn't like I was expecting anything more. I have no other family to go to. "Okay." I mumble.

"L? Ms. Elise?" Watari's voice interrupted the silence that followed between L and I. "We will be leaving in approximately five minutes."

"Thank you, Watari." L replied, no bothering to turn to face the older man.

"I also took the liberty of buying clothes for Elise." Watari sheepishly spoke, handing me a brown parcel.

I didn't need to look at what was inside, I didn't need to know exactly what he brought me. My arms flung around him, hugging the man like he was a beloved teddy bear. "Thank you Watari." I sniffed, "Thank you so much."

Chuckling he hugged me back, "It's not a problem, young one."

"I-I'll change in bathroom?" I suggest, pointing to the door where I thought the bathroom would be located. On the left.

"You'll find the bathroom on the right." L's calm voice pointedly spoke.

"Right." I say whilst shuffling in the direction towards the bathroom. In the parcel there was light blue t-shirt with delicate flowers printed on the soft fabric, paring with black jeans and a black cardigan I gasp when I see myself in the mirror.

The girl looked rough, covered in bruises; dotting her pale complexion with various shades of blue, purple and black- she looked awful. But I could've have felt any happier looking at that girl, she was now free of her father and could finally be herself.

Walking out of the bathroom L and Watari both turn to look at me, noticing my now apparent smile they look at the other knowingly.

"You are a strong one." Watari murmurs.

Self-consciously I touch my hair, suddenly finding the blank wall very interesting.

"We- well actually L- thought you may have wanted a wig... For obvious reasons." Watari says, presenting a light brown wig in my direction. I shakily take it from him.

A new name, new hair and a new start. I pull the wig on my head, letting the lighter brown hair fall to my chest. "So, when are we leaving?"


End file.
